Vendetta: una venganza que nubla el amor
by jocky-misao
Summary: **TERMINADA*** leanla!!! ¿ que paso con neko? ** Rewievs!!***
1. Rojo Eterno

Una bruma en la oscuridad: continuación de Cicatrices Imborrables.  
" Rojo eterno"  
  
Después de una reunión junto a su novio, Misao entro a su casa: " Omasu, Okon ¿ donde están?" Grito alegre, como siempre ingreso a la cocina, buscando en el primer piso de la casa, sin tener rastros de ellas. Desesperada abrió la sala de televisión, ahí encontró la mochila de Omasu destrozada [kami-sama, me estoy asustando], unas pequeñas lagunas rojas yacían en el piso, la joven muy temerosa las siguió hasta llegar al baño. Vio a su hermana mayor tendida en el piso, boca abajo con un cuchillo clavado en la tráquea, rasguños en los brazos. Misao llorando tratò de hacer reaccionar a la chica "Omasu..despierta" Unos debiles gemidos provinieron de la moribunda " nee-chan cuídate. Se feliz con Aoshi..te quiero" "por favor no te mueras....." grito sollozando, abrazándola fuertemente- Omasu cerrò sus ojos, emitiendo sus ultimas palabras "encuéntrala.,....halla a Okon".Tras esto su voz se apago para siempre. Misao al darse cuenta de que no tenia màs que hacer en el lugar, corroí a las escaleras hallando la cinta de cabello de Okon, en un peldaño como si fuera un vulgar papel. Un poco màs arriba, la chica yacía con el cráneo destrozado, Misao llorando recito unas palabras " kami sama, llévalas contigo en tu descanso eterno." En estado de shock tomo el celular de su hermana muerta y llamò. "Moshi, Moshi Aoshi" hablo con voz funesta. " Que pasa?? Misao" pregunto preocupado "ven a mi casa, tengo miedo" "voy para allà". Cortò la llamada e inmediatamente disco a la policía.  
  
-------------------------- continuara-----  
  
hello!! Aquí jocky_misao reportándose, les presento la continuación de mi fic "cicatrices imborrables" como ven este fic es más dramático que el anterior. No se olviden de los rewievs, onegai.-. Sorry por las faltas de ortografía es que estoy muy apurada!!  
  
Ja ne 


	2. 2 sombras en la oscuridad : Usagi & Nek...

Aclaración: Ni Misao ni Aoshi son míos, por desgracia! No saben como desearía que fueran de mi propiedad..jajaja. Mi único personaje de la historia es Usagi. ^^x. Disfruten mi engendro de fic.  
II. " 2 sombras : Usagi & Neko"  
Aoshi llegó en su motocicleta a la casa de la chica, estacionándola en la entrada de la casa, descendió corriendo y la vio sentada en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, en completo silencio y las manos sobre su larga cabellera azul, observando el frió piso de cerámica blanca. " Misao..."- le habló el joven acompañándola en el suelo, rodeándola por la cintura con sus cálidas manos. La joven al sentir el calor de Aoshi reaccionó del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba " Mis hermanas están muertas, el culpable me escribió...Jinchuu, eres mi fruta prohibida, la policía viene en camino". " Mi amor..."- el ninja se quedo sin nada más que decir. El silencio se apodero de la pareja, era una noche cálida sin viento, el cielo estaba despejado pero no había luna, era como si el satélite no deseaba participar de esta trágica noche. La policía llegó y encontró a la pareja estática en aquel lugar. Un detective se presentó a Misao " Lamento lo sucedido, Watashi Ha Hajime Saito" los detectives iniciaron las investigaciones y la búsqueda de las pistas, encontrando el graffiti que la chica le había mencionado a su novio. Mientras esto ocurría, Shinomori sujetaba fuertemente de la mano a Misao calmándola lo más que podía. "Misao, alójate conmigo en el Aoiya, Okina estará feliz de acogerte, así no te pasará nada porque yo te protegeré". Saito que estaba con ellos, les dio su parecer " no me parece lo correcto, si la atacaron en su hogar no tendrán inconvenientes de agredirla en cualquier parte, inclusive en su casa, joven Shinomori"- terminando la oración con una bocanada de humo. " ¿qué sugiere entonces?" pregunto la chica, nerviosa. " seria mejor que se alojara en un hotel con resguardo de mis oficiales" dijo el policía. " hai" respondió ella.  
  
Esa misma noche dos sombras pululaban por las calles de Kyoto, vestían unos trajes negros de cuero y portaban unas katanas cada uno vagaban en busca de su próximo blanco.  
  
"Neko"- murmuró una voz sensual de mujer  
  
" ¿ que pasa Usagi" - respondió un susurro ronco y profundo de hombre " ¿ hacia donde vamos? " " A la librería Aoiya" respondió el sujeto. La mujer le tomó la mano al tipo que la acompañaba suavemente " yo lo haré, te divertiste demasiado en la casa de la enana esa, ahora es mi turno" " De acuerdo hazlo" sentenció lacónicamente Neko. Mientras Aoshi consolaba a Misao en el hotel, los 2 desconocidos caminaban con paso firme por las calles hasta llegar al Aoiya.  
  
---------continuará------  
  
Sorry por el capitulo anterior, no esperé que me quedara tan corto por lo mismo traté de hacer este mucho más extenso. A pesar de eso, yo esperaba más mensajes, en fin no importa, ahora espero que me dejen rewievs. También les pido disculpas por no haber subido antes esta continuación, es que andaba de vacaciones en la playa.  
  
Mis agradecimientos especiales:  
  
M.S Arashi : hermana gemela!! Este fue más largo, espero que te guste y gracias por escribirme.  
  
Minako-chan: ahí tienes una pista sobre los asesinos, ya los irás conociendo a lo largo de la historia, espero que te guste!!  
  
Madame Spooky: domo arigato, sin tì jamás me habría desbloqueado para continuar mi secuela, gracias por dejarme un rewiev eres una buena persona!!! Pero tienes que seguir con tu fic.  
  
Jocky_ Misao se despide de todo mi adorado público hasta el próximo capitulo, en la misma hora y mismo canal. No se olviden!!  
  
Matta Ne!  
  
PD : Más mensajes = Un capítulo Nuevo. ^^x 


	3. Pèrdidas en menos de 24 horas

Aclaración: Aoshi Shinomori desgraciadamente no es mío, así tampoco Misao o el resto del Kenshin - gumi. Sólo mi imaginación y el contenido de la historia me pertenece. Usagi es mi personaje, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Quizás me pregunten porque Neko no es creación mía, lo único que les puedo contestar es : YA LO VERAN!!.  
  
III. Pérdidas en menos de 24 horas:  
  
Aoshi se quedó hasta la madrugada junto a su Misao, quien ya estaba un poco más calmada, mimándola con dulces besos, caricias y abrazos. La chica se dejaba querer por su novio. ( ¿¿quién no lo haría? Con semejante Hombre!!). Un tanto recuperada del impacto inicial, la joven aún conservaba el pulso y el corazón agitado por el nerviosismo que todavía no la abandonaba, se sentía tan segura en los brazos de su novio, el amor que se entregaban en esos difíciles momentos era su único soporte para enfrentar un día sin sus hermanas. Aoshi no se dio cuenta en el instante en que Misao comenzó a respirar lentamente hasta caer en un sueño muy profundo en los brazos del apuesto joven. " ¿¿Misao estás bien??"- inquirió Shinomori a la chica suavemente, ni una palabra salió aquella juvenil boca que tanto le gustaba. " Duerme bien mi Koishii" el ninja acomodó suavemente a Misao en la cama del hotel, cubriéndola con las frazadas. [ te ves tan linda así]. Lentamente se inclino hacia ella, buscando su boca, rozando sus labios con los suyos, luego se despidió con otro beso, esta vez en la frente. Le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta, Misao entre sueños le despidió " Nos vemos mañana Aoshi". El joven esgrimió una sonrisa alegre y cerró la puerta. Le encargó a su novia a los policías que se encontraban custodiando la habitación.  
  
*************** paralelamente en otro lugar**********************  
  
Aquellos desconocidos ingresaron al Aoiya de una manera abrupta y violenta rompiendo la puerta principal de la librería, era un modus operandi diferente al ataque contra Misao ya que en la otra casa no rompieron ni puertas ni ventanas, sólo forzaron la cerradura matando a Omasu y Okón. Volviendo al presente, Usagi ingresó al interior de la casa mientras que Neko se quedó en las afueras vigilando a su socia. La mujer irrumpió en el cuarto de Okina, pateando la puerta fuertemente astillándola en mil pedazos. El abuelo de Aoshi despertó asustado con el golpe que propinó Usagi en la entrada del dormitorio. " ¿Quien es?" preguntó el anciano. " no te incumbe, sólo descansa en paz" contestó la asesina. El pobre viejo no pudo defenderse, un golpe en la nuca lo lesionó, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso de madera. Una vez aturdido la mujer procedió a enterrarle la katana en el pecho, gozando el sufrimiento que le daba la situación, apretó aún más fuerte la espada en el cuerpo del anciano, enterrándola varias veces más en el corazón del hombre. La sangre salpicó por todas las paredes dejando una estela carmesí en el suelo donde yacía el finado. La chica conejo gritó hacia el exterior " Ya acabé mi labor aquí" mientras limpiaba el arma y la guardaba en su funda de metal. Tomó un poco de sangre con sus dedos, yendo a una de las paredes escribió : " Jinchuu, serás de mi propiedad solamente". Una voz se dirigió hacia ella " si ya terminaste, sale de la casa" ordenó el asesino, en un tono autoritario. La mujer corrió hacia la salida " Hai, pobrecito del anciano" comentó con un poco de sorna. " abandonemos luego este sitio". Usagi y Neko se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche que reinaba a esas horas, escabulléndose sin dejar pistas ni huellas en la casa. Saltaron ágilmente entre los árboles y desaparecieron como fantasmas de ese lado de Kyoto. Unas horas después el suave ronroneo de una moto ingresó al Aoiya, Aoshi descendió de su vehículo encontrando una desagradable sorpresa.  
  
-----------------Continuará---------------------  
  
Jocky_misao al habla: no me maten, es que no hay caso no me pueden salir más largos los capítulos. Por cierto Usagi = Conejo. Y Neko = Gato. Al final de mi historia tendrán el vocabulario completo que he usado. Ahora el momento en que debo agradecer personalmente a todos los que me han apoyado y dejado mensajes de ánimo.  
  
Kary: Tu fic me encanta, ya lo sabes, continúalo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme y ahora esta mucho más interesante e intrigante. Te lo repito, muchas gracias.  
  
Madame Spooky: Te has pasado por el apoyo que me has brindado, ya no estoy bloqueada con el fic, hasta ya tengo listas las próximas escenas, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero con ansias tu historia. ^^x  
  
Julieta F: Lamento no poder haberte dado en el gusto, tenía que morir o de lo contrario Aoshi no sufriría como lo hizo Misao. La venganza tiene sus motivos y estos se irán develando con el transcurso del tiempo. Gracias por escribirme y dejar tu apoyo. Ojalà que continúes pronto con tu fic.  
  
M.S. Arashi: Mi hermana Gemela! Gracias por volver a escribirme, eres lo máximo!! Ya verás que otras cosas les haré pasar y sufrir a lo largo de la historia. Deseo que te haya gustado la tercera parte y déjame decirte que tu fic esta genial!. Nos vemos.  
  
Ahora sí, nos vemos luego y que Dios los bendiga.  
  
Matta ne!  
  
Pd: Más reviews = otro capitulo pronto!.  
  
Pd 2: Misma hora y mismo canal, un adelanto: Mi amado Aoshi sama descubre a su abuelo muerto y ........ ( quédense con la duda). Nos vemos.!!  
Jocky_ Misao, la escritora que asesinó a todos los familiares de Aoshi y Misao ^^x. 


	4. Dulce y Amargo

IV: " Dulce y Amargo: las 2 caras de una moneda"  
La policía llegó al Aoiya 2 horas después de ocurrida la tragedia Aoshi los esperaba en el jardín, con la mirada perdida y sus ojos más fríos que nunca. Saito nuevamente fue el encargado de realizar las pesquisas correspondientes al caso, sin encontrar huellas digitales que indicaran un sospechoso. Nuevamente la única pista era el graffiti encontrado en la pared del cuarto de Okina. Nada más. El policía anotaba el mensaje para compararlo con el otro hallado en la casa de Misao.  
  
Aoshi no decía nada, ni les prestaba atención a los mirones del barrio que se asomaron a chismear debido a las sirenas policiales. Estaba absorto sentado recordando el momento cuando encontró a su abuelito.  
  
** Flash back**  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa le llamó la atención la puerta principal abierta, tuvo un presentimiento muy feo, debido a su entrenamiento como ninja que le enseñaba su abuelo, supo inmediatamente que algo malo sucedía. [ Okina odia las puertas abiertas]- pensó, sentía su corazón apretado y encogido en su pecho, entró decidido empuñando sus kodachis para cerciorarse de que el viejo se encontrara bien. Sin embargo, el destino le tenía deparada una sorpresa desagradable al Omitzu. Recorrió toda la librería sosteniendo sus armas en la mano, con el alma en un hilo, la morada se notaba violentada pero no habían destrozos ni faltaban objetos. El joven siguió recorriendo la casa, subió las escaleras en busca de Jiya. " Abuelo!! Abuelo!!" gritó mientras ascendía, un silencio sepulcral le respondió, Aoshi ya no estaba impaciente, se encontraba desesperado por hallarlo. Su búsqueda lo condujo hacia el cuarto del anciano, viendo su cuerpo bañado en un liquido rojo que estaba pegado a su cuerpo, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, reflejando en su boca una sorpresa, como si lo hubiesen encontrado desprevenido [pobre... no merecías esto, Descansa en paz Okina] recitó mentalmente su nieto mientras le cerraba los ojos. Al terminar se arrodilló apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del difunto, unas lágrimas traviesas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
" Gracias por cuidarme en esta ciudad, debí protegerte, yo estoy orgulloso de ti abuelo" - dijo afligido Aoshi.  
  
** Fin Flash back**  
  
" Disculpe, Shinomori - san" le habló Saito, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.  
  
"Dígame, ¿tiene pistas?"  
  
" Un rayado como el que descubrimos en casa de la joven Makimachi. Lo que nos hace unir cabos y pensar que de son los mismos homicidas." " ¿Tiene enemigos?" - le preguntó.  
  
" Iie" Fue su escueta respuesta.  
  
" Entonces si me disculpa, proseguiremos indagando" terminó el policía de hablar dejando a el joven solo nuevamente.  
  
[ ¿Y ahora que haré sin tì?, sé que me protegerás de todo mal, yo trataré de vengarme de tus asesinos].  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente en una bodega, los 2 malhechores celebraban su triunfo, bebiendo alegremente unas botellas de sake.  
  
" Ja, ja, ja, nuestra venganza ha comenzado" rió el hombre, que vestía unos jeans, junto a una polera roja con la inscripción " Die " en su pecho, unos lentes ópticos sobre su cabellera castaña y zapatillas negras.  
  
" Sí, nos la pagarán esos 2 , nadie nos desecha como si fuéramos basura" acotó la chica. Ella usaba un vestido verde, con un escote en la espalda, un chal blanco sobre sus hombros. El cabello rubio recogido en un moño elegante.  
  
" Nos falta continuar nuestro plan" dijeron ambos al unísono.  
  
"Yo me encargo de la mujer y tú del joven" planeó Neko, jugando con las botellas en la mesa.  
  
" Hai" contestó ella con una gran sonrisa y con una copa de licor en su mano derecha.[ me es más fácil de ese modo...siempre lo veo] pensó.  
  
" Así verá Shinomori, por involucrase en asuntos que no le competen y tocar mi fruta prohibida."  
  
" y a Misao por robármelo, él es mío"  
  
El hombre levantò su copa para brindar " Salud!!" Para que sigamos con el éxito de ahora". La mujer imitó el gesto de su acompañante brindando junto con Neko, festejando por los homicidios cometidos.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aoshi se encontraba en el mismo hotel de Misao, deprimido por su abuelo, en su cuarto aún conservaba las kodachis en sus puños. Su novia al enterarse de la funesta noticia corrió donde el joven para consolarlo. Las mismas palabras, caricias y besos que él le dio para tranquilizarla ella se los estaba devolviendo, Aoshi le correspondía con la ternura que Misao le daba. El miedo se olía por la habitación, era la misma sensación que salía por los poros de ambos y los embriaga, finalmente la chica habló primero.  
  
" Aoshi- sama, cariño, ¿ quién ha hecho todo esto?" preguntó Misao  
  
" No lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado"  
  
" Al menos estamos bien los dos y juntos, sabes que me tienes para apoyarte siempre"  
  
" Hai. Y tu a mì, Koishii. Yo te cuidaré inclusive con mi vida " le dijo tiernamente Aoshi.  
  
" Eso no me sirve, no deseo ser viuda antes de tiempo" comentó ella risueña.  
  
Unas risas inundaron el lugar por mucho rato, era la manera de liberar tensiones, si hasta Aoshi se reía a carcajadas con el observación de Misao. Ella se destornillaba de la risa. Y que sigan riéndose, porque quien sabe cuando lo volverán a hacer.  
  
Continuará!!  
Konnichiwa a todos!!! La autora desea unas palabras finales: " Espero que ahora sí me haya salido más largo, porque me esmeré al máximo al escribirlo". " Nuevamente, les pido que me dejen sus mensajes, acepto pifias, aplausos, apoyo moral, etc. Estoy abierta a sus opiniones. Volviendo al tema, ¿les gustó Aoshi sensible.  
Adelanto del próximo capitulo:  
  
" Watashi Ha Kanrio Takeda"- le habló un chico a Misao en la facultad.  
  
Aoshi tiene una compañera de tesis en la facultad, llamada Nabiki Saotome.  
  
" De lo mejor, Aoshi no sospecha nada" - Usagi le comentó a Neko.  
  
" Me pasa lo mismo con Misao" - le contestó Neko  
Agradecimientos personales:  
  
Vanny: Hola compatriota, un gusto conocerte , sobre todo saber que los chilenos estamos en todas partes, incluso en la red, Traté de obedecer tus sugerencias, al hacerlo mas largo. Te dedico a tì este capitulo.  
  
Kazy y Yuki: Muchas gracias por escribirme, es un honor tener un mensaje suyo. Sí la sangre es lo mejor, pero creo que ya derramé suficiente, al menos en estos 3 capítulos pasados. Veremos si mato a otra persona después. Bye.  
  
Nos vemos, cuídense mucho!!! Matta ne!!  
  
Jocky_Misao, la autora que matò a la familia de Aoshi y Misao. ^  
  
Pd: NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REWIEVS!! 


	5. Nada es como parece

Capitulo V : Nada es como parece.  
  
Pasaron las vacaciones de verano, con la carga de aquellas muertes para nuestros protagonistas.  
  
El inicio de clases se aproximaba día a día y con ello nuevas responsabilidades y aventuras. Misao se mudó al Aoiya junto a su novio, los amigos de la pareja se fueron a vivir con ellos, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano y Megumi estaban compartiendo la misma morada ayudándolos a salir adelante, los 6 se cuidaban mutuamente y por cualquier cosa las prácticas de artes marciales eran un deber obligatorio.  
  
El primer día de universidad para Misao, Aoshi la acompañó hasta su salón, con una sonrisa en el rostro la dejó lista para su nueva vida universitaria. Misao ya se encontraba en clases de sociología, tomando los primeros apuntes en una libreta roja con flores amarillas. Un muchacho de cabellos castaños con lentes ópticos en la cara, usaba un pantalón verde y polera naranja, llegó atrasado a clases, abrió la puerta tomando asiento rápidamente al lado de la chica de ojos verdes. El estudiante le sonrío dulcemente y se presentó " Ohayo, Watashi ha Takeda Kanrio".  
  
"Watashi ha Makimachi Misao" le respondió ella alegremente.  
  
En cosas de segundos ya eran amigos, charlaban de la vida misma, de sus sueños, alegrías y tristezas.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Facultad de Leyes:  
  
El decano de la carrera , un hombre canoso elegantemente vestido de terno y corbata negra, en el auditorio procedió al sorteo en una pequeña pecera transparente, de los nombres para las tesis en parejas. Aoshi observaba el procedimiento concentrado, ya estaba por terminar su carrera, cursaba el 4 año de leyes, tan sólo escribía su tesis y finiquitaba el mundo universitario. Del otro lado de la sala, una mujer esperaba los resultados de la elección, sus manos jugaban incesantemente sobre su regazo.  
  
La voz del docente se hizo oír " Saotome Nabiki y Shinomori Aoshi".  
  
El joven observó hacia donde se encontraba ella, quien levantó la mano para saludarlo. Aoshi le respondió el gesto con un meneo de su cabeza.  
  
En el receso Misao corrió con sus amigos llevando a Kanrio por la fuerza para presentárselos. En cambio, Nabiki se pegó a Shinomori de tal manera que él también terminó llevándola a sus amigos. La sorpresa del Kenshin-gumi fue enorme al saber que los nuevos integrantes eran novios. El "oro" de Kenshin se escuchó más de un centenar de veces. Kao, Ken, Sano y Megumi eran parejas ya establecidas con relaciones de hace varios años. Era sabido que Ken estudiaba periodismo en último semestre. Su novia era profesora de educación física. Sano estaba en la carrera de Kinesiología y Megumi Medicina general.  
  
Así transcurrieron las semanas, Ken detectaba incoherencias respecto a los nuevos amigos de los ninjas, los encontraba sospechosos, así como el pelirrojo Aoshi ya no aguantaba más a su compañera de trabajo, la hallaba algo "fastidiante" y también le parecía extraña. Un día a Kenshin se le confirmaron sus oscuros presentimientos, se encontraban en los camarines de la universidad cambiándose de ropa, junto con Sano después de una extenuante práctica de lucha. Unas voces se oían desde la cancha, unos sonidos de katanas acompañaban el entrenamiento.  
  
" ¿ Y como van las cosas Usagi?"  
  
" Muy bien, Aoshi no sospecha nada."  
  
" A mi también, Misao no desconfía de mí" rió Neko mientras empuñaba la espada, La mujer por su parte le respondió con unas carcajadas.  
  
En el camarín, los dos amigos se miraron extrañados " Oye Ken ... esas voces me son familiares"  
  
" Hai son idénticas a las de Kanrio y Nabiki".  
  
Horas más tarde, en el Aoiya Sano les contó la circunstancias, el pelirrojo sólo asentía con la cabeza.  
  
Misao exclamó " No puede ser!!!" quizás se confundieron"  
  
" Quizás...." acotó Aoshi con la mirada perdida en cualquier punto espacial.  
  
" Bueno Comadreja, eso oímos!!" alegó Sano  
  
" A quien le dices así!!! Maldito Gallo!!" le gritó la chica.  
  
En cosas de minutos estaban peleando, Ken miraba avergonzado a los contrincantes, mientras Aoshi miraba y una sonrisa cruzó por su cara.  
  
Misao estaba pateando a Sanosuke, quien se defendía haciéndoles cosquillas en el estómago lo que ocasionaba las risas de la chica y del joven. El público presente llegó al acuerdo de mantener vigilados a los sospechosos, teniendo cuidado con ellos y que jamás dejarían sus armas en ningún momento.  
  
---------------CONTINUARA!!---------------------  
  
Ja!! Me quedo corto otra vez!!! Bueno ya saben.... QUIERO REWIEVS!!! Mis agradecimientos a Julieta F y M. S. Arashi por dejarme mensajes. Para los amantes de la sangre..... ya habrá más!!! Tan sólo esperen onegai  
  
Les recuerdo, más mensajes = capítulos más rápidos.............  
  
Se despide  
  
Jocky_Misao, amiga íntima de Usagi & Neko ^^x 


	6. El Plan B

Capitulo VI: " El Plan B"  
Kanrio y Nabiki se reunieron en la cafetería de la universidad, aprovechando que se encontraban solos, para dar inicio a lo que denominaron en "plan b". Rieron largo rato por su estrategia, luego se disgregaron en dirección a sus objetivos. La mujer caminó con paso ligero hacia Aoshi para comentarle algo de la tesis que estaban trabajando.  
  
" Nos reunimos a las 9 pm en la biblioteca" le dijo ella.  
  
" Hai" contestó ásperamente el joven.  
  
Paralelamente, Neko le dirigió unas palabras a Misao, con voz angustiada le dijo " Necesito ayuda con el próximo test .¿ Podrías ayudarme?  
  
" De acuerdo. ¿ te parece en el Mac Donalds a las 9?  
  
" por mi esta bien".  
  
En el Aoiya la chica le contó a su novio la conversación que había sostenido ante unas miradas desaprobatorias. En cosa de minutos ella escuchó los sermones.  
  
" Hey comadreja, ten cuidado con ese sujeto"- el primero había sido Sano, con la boca llena de comida.  
  
" Lo mejor seria que no fueras"- Kaoru.  
  
"Misao-chan no regreses tarde".- ese fue Kenshin.  
  
"cuídate enanita" la voz de Megumi.  
  
Misao los mira a todos indignada, destellaban rayos y centellas de sus ojos verdes " Ya sé!!!! Me cuidaré!! " les gritó furiosamente.  
  
" Tan sólo lleva tu celular y tus kunais, onegai" fue lo único que le dijo Aoshi en tono suplicante. " No confío mucho en Kanrio" finalizó la frase.  
  
" Hai Koishii" .  
  
El joven, seriamente les comentó a todos " Yo saldré hoy, Nabiki me citó en la biblioteca por mi tesis a las nueve de la noche.".  
  
" Aoshi, lleva tus armas por cualquier emergencia" susurró su novia dulcemente.  
  
" Claro mi pequeña" le respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
" ¿ no les parece extraño que los 2 sean citados en la misma hora?" dijo el pelirrojo lanzando la pregunta en modo de hipótesis.  
  
" Sobre todo porque son muy raros esos 2" acotó Sano.  
  
" No tenemos nada más que hacerlo" les contestó la chica.  
  
" Avisen a la policía" sugirió Aoshi.  
  
" Hai" respondieron Kao y Megumi.  
  
Saito apareció en escena, interrumpiendo el almuerzo " tenemos unos sospechosos, pero me pareció oír que nos iban a llamar. Explíquese ".  
  
El grupo entero puso al tanto al policía respecto a las citas que tendrían los ninjas esa misma noche.  
  
Aquella noche, Kanrio estaba esperando a Misao en el punto de encuentro acordado esa tarde, el Mac Donalds, ella llegó cinco minutos pasados de las 9 con su mochila y sus kunais ocultas en las mangas de una blusa naranja que tenía puesta. Neko tenía sobre la mesas un alto de cuadernos, libros y guías para estudiar. Como todo un galán, le ofreció una bebida, que había comprado minutos antes, aunque más que nada el refresco era un cóctel de drogas. En la biblioteca, Nabiki llegaba roja de tanto correr hacia la reunión aún así tenía varios minutos de retraso. En su cabeza cobraba fuerza el plan que debía ejecutar para con Aoshi, quien estaba sentado en una banca rodeado de códigos civiles y libros sobre derecho penal. El joven escondía en su chaqueta 2 pequeñas armas para defenderse.  
  
" Gomen, Aoshi-san. No quise hacerlo esperar"  
  
" No man tai" contestó el joven escuetamente.  
  
" Manos a la obra" dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento frente a su compañero y tomando unos libros. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mac Donalds:  
  
" ¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes? Le preguntó Misao con una voz curiosa.  
  
" La teoría sistemática"  
  
" Bueno veamos, se trata de..." dijo ella mientras bebía su refresco, sin embargo no alcanzó a pronunciar nada más , cayó al piso desmayada producto de los somníferos que contenía el vaso. El liquido corría por los cuadernos.  
  
" Ahora eres mía" sonrió maléficamente Neko. La tomó en brazos junto a sus pertenencias llevándola hacia el estacionamiento.  
  
Unos ojos observaban la escena, para espiar más de cerca avanzó varios metros, Saito los siguió pero fue descubierto por el villano, quien lo azotó contra el piso aturdiéndolo. Raudamente Kanrio metió a Misao a su auto y partió a máxima velocidad.  
  
Biblioteca.  
  
" Ay Aoshi, ya es muy tarde" exclamó Nabiki fingiendo preocupación.  
  
" Oh.. es media noche" le contestó su acompañante mientras observaba el reloj.  
  
" Te parece si vamos por un café?" le sugirió ella.  
  
" En otra ocasión, estoy agotado"  
  
" De acuerdo- dijo mientras sacaba su celular- voy a llamar a un taxi"  
  
" Te llevo a tu casa?" le preguntó Aoshi.  
  
" Si no es molestia"-[ como lo esperaba.... tan caballero que es ] -pensó ella divertida.  
  
" No para nada" .  
  
" Entonces andando"  
  
Los jóvenes en la moto del ninja se dirigieron por las calles céntricas de la ciudad hasta llegar con la carretera que iba hacia el este. En cosa de minutos frenaron en una vivienda muy antigua con una bodega detrás de la casa.  
  
" Domo arigato" - dijo Usagi gentilmente  
  
" No hay de que"  
  
La muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, sin que el aludido se diera cuenta de un diminuto dardo que sostenía en la palma izquierda. En un sólo pinchazo logrò hacerlo dormir.  
  
" Neko!! Plan B está cumplido !! " gritó eufórica.  
  
" Muy bien, tráelo ya mismo al escondite" - se oyó desde la bodega.  
-------continuará ---------  
  
otro capitulo!! Bueno ya se va desenredando mas el entuerto que se me ocurrió escribir y dejé que los malos ganaran por ahora, claro Aoshi y Misao fueron secuestrados por Usagi y Neko..  
  
¿ ven que se puso entretenido esto??. Bueno tendrán que esperar los otros capítulos.. para observar el desenlace de la historia.  
  
Kazy Y Yuki : todo a su tiempo, hacerlos amigos ha sido lo más descabellado que se me ocurrió. Gracias por el mensaje.  
  
M S. : gracias por el apoyo.!! Espero que este te haya gustado.  
  
Esto ha sido otro capitulo de este fic, recuerden los mensajes para seguir actualizando, porque supongo que desean saber que pasará. Les diré unas cositas : HABRÀ PELEA!!! Será combate de gatas y de gatos.... y desde las partes que seguirán irán sabiendo la verdad de los asesinos.  
  
Matta ne!!!!  
  
Jocky_misao, la autora que tiene como rehenes a Aoshi y Misao  
  
PD: MÀS REWIEVS = MÀS CAPITULOS!!! 


	7. usagi vs guyi comadreja

Aclaración:  
  
Como ya saben, estamos envueltos en un conflicto bélico que no nos compete. George Bush contra su paranoia, se lanzó contra Irak!. Me da mucha rabia pensar cuantos niños inocentes morirán por un fin comercial como es el petróleo. La paz no es una solución que se busca por medio de las armas. La paz se logra con palabras. Sin pasar a llevar al resto del mundo, sin hacer oídos sordos a la ONU. ¿ Acaso USA desea volver al colonialismo? O lo que es peor ¿ Bush cree que somos tontos?. Ese viejo, no tiene derecho para imponernos una guerra que no llegará a ninguna parte, ¿ quieren saber algo humillante para un presidente de USA? : BUSH NO FUE A VIETMAN. ¿ Con qué derecho nos obliga a aceptar esta guerra?. Como mi amiga Shiomei, deseaba poner mi opinión en este lugar. No podemos ser llevados tan fácilmente, por los gringos. Estoy orgullosa de que mi país Chile, se haya opuesto a la guerra!!.  
  
AHORA LOS DEJO CON MI FIC!!!  
  
Capítulo VIII: " Usagi V/S Guyi"  
  
Saito despertó sintiendo el olor del pavimento en su nariz, maldiciendo se reincorporó levantándose pesadamente.  
  
" Demonios!! Me tomó por sorpresa ese maldito!"  
  
En el Aoiya estaban todos muy preocupados por la pareja de jóvenes, los 4 amigos estaban en una salita de estar blanca con unos cuadros en las murallas de flores. Ya eran las 3: 30 de la mañana y no tenían la màs remota idea de sus amigos. Una patrulla llegó a la librería, dos policías descendieron rápidamente velozmente del vehículo, uno de ellos tocó la puerta, Saito, les comentó la situación rápidamente.  
  
" Que haremos? " Dijo Kaoru.  
  
" no lo sé" - le contestó Ken  
  
" tendremos que esperar" replica Megumi  
  
" Deseo golpearlos" comentó Sano.  
  
Por cierto, el ambiente estaba muy tenso por largos minutos no había ruido, las caras de preocupación y temor eran evidentes. Finalmente un muy molesto Saito les habló.  
  
" Silencio, uno de mis espías está tras sus pistas en cualquier momento sabremos de ellos".  
  
Bodega:  
  
Misao despertó amarrada en un pilar del escondite, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, cerró sus ojos por unos momentos para reponerse de su desmayo. La comadreja sintió unas voces eufóricas en el lugar.  
  
"bien Usagi lo conseguimos"  
  
" Fueron muy crédulos e ingenuos. Bakas!" Contestó la chica.  
  
" Hai, resultaron ser presas fáciles" acotó Neko.  
  
" Que haremos con ellos?" Preguntó la mujer, ansiosa.  
  
" Divertirnos, claro. Tu con Misao y yo con Shinomori"- habló él.  
  
El pánico se apoderó de la chica, no sabía dónde estaba, màs encima lo que escuchó proveniente de las bocas de esos dementes, la aterró aún màs. ¿[ Dónde estás Aoshi??. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, viendo a su novio al lado suyo amarrado en otro pilar.  
  
" koishii" le susurró lentamente.  
  
" Hai??" Le contestó en voz baja.  
  
" Que haremos?"  
  
" esperar, sea lo que pase ahora, si esa loca te ataca defiéndete "  
  
" Tú igual, Aoshi" suplicó ella.  
  
Nabiki se acercó altivamente hacia ellos " veo que están conscientes". Al terminar la frase escupió sake en el piso.  
  
" Porque nos haces esto??" Preguntó Misao.  
  
Kanrio les interrumpió la conversación " Mi bella Misao, ya lo sabrás".  
  
Aoshi sentía que una oleada de cólera, rabia e ira dentro de sus entrañas, le carcomía poco a poco su alma. " Contesta maldito gusano".  
  
" No entiendes nada, Shinomori, las cosas se iràn descubriendo a su debido tiempo".  
  
Neko les dio la espalda fríamente, dejando a Nabiki frente a ellos, quien hizo caso omiso a las palabras que dijo Misao.  
  
" Tengo miedo" - fueron sus palabras.  
  
" Tranquila mi amor" - le dijo Aoshi.  
  
La mujer llena de exaltación se acercó a la muchacha desatándola y empujándola hacia el centro de la bodega.  
  
" I shiteru!! " Le gritó la muchacha.  
  
" Cállate de una vez!! " Le ordenó Usagi, quien la guió hasta una esquina y ella se colocó en la otra.  
  
" Que te hice?" Le preguntó la joven.  
  
" Me lo robaste, él es mío" - respondió la asesina indicando a Aoshi.  
  
" Iie, él esta conmigo por elección propia".  
  
" Cállate y pelea!! " Fue lo único que le respondió Nabiki, quien tomó unas shurikens en sus manos, dispuesta a combatir.  
  
La ninja suspiró, sacó sus kunais de su escondite colocándose en posición defensiva.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++CONTINUARÀ!!!++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bueno, les pido disculpas por el atraso y porque este es un capítulo corto ( nuevamente.  
  
Cuándo pueda lo actualizaré ¡!! Se los prometo.  
  
Gracias por los mensajes, pulsen el botón para dejarme opiniones onegai. Es que deseo llegar a los 20 mensajes!!!!.  
  
Nos vemos!!!  
  
Jocky_misao. 


	8. Pensamientos en una batalla

Disclaimer:  
  
Ya saben que Aoshi ni Misao son míos, tan sólo pude apoderarme de Usagi, el resto pertenecen al genial creador de Rk. Por lo demás disfruten esta historia y no se olviden de los Mensajes.  
  
IX: Pensamientos en la batalla.  
  
Aoshi miraba la pelea atónito, nunca antes había visto actuar de esa manera a Misao, ni menos entender el talento innato que estaba demostrando como luchadora. Pero también sabia lo fuerte que era la contrincante, Usagi, él lo notaba en los movimientos casi perfectos que realizaba con su cuerpo y la katana que manejaba. Otra dificultad que debía enfrentar su novia, ya que ella sólo contaba con unas cuantas kunais. En los 20 minutos que transcurrían lentamente en la pelea, el ninja estaba cada vez màs nervioso. Sus pensamientos iban golpeando su cerebro como un fuerte martillo a un clavo. [ Kami- Sama, no dejes que le pase algo, sin ella me muero, no tengo nada màs porqué vivir. ¿[ ¿ Y dónde diablos está ese policía de mala muerte?. Un sonido estridente congeló sus ideas, la sangre que corría por sus venas se estaban enfriando, hasta el punto de convertirse en hielos. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la dirección del ring, el espectáculo no era muy alentador en esos momentos. Misao yacía en el piso de espaldas, cubriéndose con sus kunais de los incesantes golpes producidos por la espada de Nabiki, quién con sus pies la pateaba sin piedad alguna.  
  
" Misao, no te rindas!!!" - le gritó el joven, que sentía su voz como un desesperado ahogo.  
  
[Levántate onegai, levántate] le suplicaba dentro de su mente mientras se concentraba en su querida Koshii, por unos eternos minutos, trataba de leerle el ki, infructuosamente. La chica estaba exhausta a duras penas podía evitar los cortes de la filosa katana, en medio de su desesperada lucha oyó el grito ahogado de Aoshi, [ no puedo rendirme. Agudizó su mirada buscando algún punto débil de su competidora, pronto captó que las piernas de Usagi estaban sin guardia alguna. [ Esa es mi oportunidad. Aoshi por su parte captó que el ki de la chica estaba volviendo a tener fuerzas, a un punto inesperado, lo que significaba que la pelea no terminaba y que Usagi no tenía el triunfo asegurado. Vio como la ninja pudo bloquear uno de los ataques de la asesina con gran agilidad, la katana cayó lejos del alcance de Nabiki.  
  
" Vamos koishii" le gritó animándola. [ Tú puedes anata.  
  
El grito destemplado de Nabiki al estrellarse contra una pared lo volvió a la realidad, una dulce voz le habló.  
  
" Salgamos de aquí mi amor" - le dijo la muchacha mientras lo desataba.  
  
" Ganaste!!... " exclamó Aoshi muy feliz.  
  
Usagi después de chocar contra la pared cayó al piso inconsciente las kunais de Misao volaron hacia su dirección, clavándose en las mangas de su ropa y en la basta de sus pantalones. Crucificándola. El joven abrazó fuertemente a su novia, sin saber que aún no estaba todo dicho.  
  
" Todavía no se pueden ir" dijo Takeda furioso al ver la derrota de su camarada.  
  
******************* Continuará*****************  
  
Jocky_Misao al habla:  
  
HOLA!!!! Bueno ahora la cosa ya se puso màs sabrosa, me costó mucho poder escribir la pelea de Misao y Nabiki/ Usagi, pero mi amiga Madame Spooky me recomendó escribir sobre el espectador, en este caso Aoshi, y junto con él ir colocando trozos de la pelea.  
  
Gracias a Vanny y M.S. Arashi por los rewievs!! Porque ya tengo combustible para continuar subiendo el resto de esta loca historia.  
  
Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo:  
  
" Vamos Kanrio Takeda"  
  
" Misao te esperará amarrada"  
  
" Iie"  
  
" Cállate" - gritó Neko abofeteándola.  
  
Nos vemos en la actualización y no se olviden de los REWIEVS!!!!! Ayúdenme a llegar a los 20!! ( Por favor, onegai, no sean malos. Esta pobre autora los necesita como trofeos para seguir escribiendo.  
  
BESOS A TODOS!! 


	9. capitulo 9

Notas: Llegó otra historia, aquí hay un song fic... jajá jajá.. Es de Blur.. Disfruten.  
Capítulo X: Un asesino por tu amor.  
  
" Aún no se pueden ir"- bramó Takeda furioso. " Falta tú y yo"- retando con su katana a Shinomori.  
  
"¿ Nani? ¿ Dime por qué? Preguntó Misao angustiada.  
  
" Me las pagarán ustedes 2 " recibió como respuesta proveniente de Takeda.  
  
Aoshi dejó de abrazar a su novia, susurrándole " todo estará bien, no man tai"  
  
" Hai".  
  
" Vamos Kanrio Takeda" habló Aoshi fríamente, sus ojos reflejaban la rabia que tenía.  
  
" Muy bien, pero Misao te esperará amarrada"  
  
" Iie!!" Protestó ella.  
  
" Cállate" le contestó Neko abofeteándola.  
  
" Eres un maldito" le respondió Aoshi furioso.  
  
" I shiteru, tienes que ganarle Aoshi".  
  
" Hai mi Koishii".  
  
" No le digas así!! Shinomori" - Takeda amarró a la chica en uno de los pilares de la bodega. Vio a su compañera tendida en el piso. " Usagi descansará por mucho tiempo".  
  
Se agachó, le retiró todas las kunais de su cuerpo, tomó a Nabiki entre sus brazos colocándola junto a Misao, tendida en el piso le clavó la katana en el corazón de su compañera.  
  
" Combatamos" dijo finalmente.  
  
" Eres un desgraciado, mataste a tu propia cómplice" replicó Aoshi.  
  
Misao los quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
I Met a man who has no lungs  
  
He took me un and made me lunch Told me low I`d lost a friend Now I fear it was the end.  
  
Aoshi desenfundó sus kodachis, mientras Kanrio limpiaba su katana de la sangre de Usagi, colocándose en posición, dispuesto a golpearlo primero. El ninja, quien cruzo sus armas para defenderse.  
  
And I said , I m just a killer for your love, Im a just a killer for your love, Im just a killer for your love. I m a killer for your love. I m just a killer for your love.  
  
La chica cerró rápidamente sus ojos aterrada como Neko atacaba con ira a su contrincante a quien le costó mucho poder bloquear el ataque.  
Cut mi hair off the road,I tear my coat off  
  
Drop my load wipe, my hands on the grass.  
  
[ No te mueras, onegai]- un grito la despertó, vio como Kanrio hería en el brazo a su amado. Aoshi retrocedió un par de pasos, sentía como la sangre caliente le escurría por el brazo hasta llegar al piso. Dispuesto a terminar el asunto cuanto antes, contraatacó con un ataque de kodachis cruzadas. Takeda bloqueó casi todo el impacto, el helado filo de una daga le atravesó la pierna derecha, sangrándole profusamente.  
  
Cos now I know nothing will last  
  
And I said , I m just a killer for your love, Im a just a killer for your love, Im just a killer for your love. I m a killer for your love. I m just a killer for your love.  
  
Misao cerraba los ojos ante los golpes exacerbados del asesino, parecía que la espada cobrara vida y vengara cada golpe del ninja. Aoshi por su parte no dejaba de preguntar.  
  
" ¿ Porqué los mataste? ¿ Porqué? Ellos eran inocentes"  
  
" ¿No me reconoces?" ante la mirada atónita de Misao y Aoshi les contestó:  
  
" De acuerdo Shinomori te diré todo" mientras blandía la espada, el ninja por su parte colocó sus armas como escudo.  
  
" Lo hice porque te odio, los odio, detesto que la tengas a ella, que recibas sus besos, sus caricias. No soporto el hecho de haber estado en la cárcel estos últimos meses."  
  
"¿Qué?!!" Gritó la chica incrédula.  
  
" Explícate". Exigió Aoshi.  
  
" Veo que aún no me puedes identificar, ¿me equivoco?- Takeda continuó " hace unos meses, casi la hice mía en un callejón junto a mis amigos. ¿ Quieres màs datos? - una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su cara. " Verás, yo era aquel hombre que te golpeó con un tubo en la espalda, uno de los que trató de violar a Misao. ¿ Ya sabes quiten soy?".  
  
" Eres un maldito, un desgraciado. Por que ella es mi novia, mataste a mi abuelo y a sus hermanas!!!" Le gritò Aoshi en su cara. El joven empuñó sus kodachis y lo atacó.  
  
" Alguien tenía que hacerlo" le contestó Neko defendiéndose de los golpes de Aoshi.  
  
" ¿ Y que tenía que ver Nabiki en todo esto? " Preguntó Misao, indicando el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
" Ah ella...! Fue muy fácil convencerla, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, éramos amigos de infancia y desde que entró a la universidad, no hacía otra cosa que hablar sobre Aoshi Shinomori. Cuando me liberaron, Nabiki me acompañó a inscribirme en la facultad, justo nos cruzamos con ustedes y ella me dijo al oído que ese era su Aoshi Shinomori. Ahí los reconocí. Desde entonces planeé mi venganza" - les respondió lleno de maldad.  
  
Ambos hombres peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, uno atacaba y el otro se defendía, la pelea se extendió por media hora. Y ninguno parecía estar cansado.  
  
" Este será mi último golpe" le advirtió Takeda.  
  
" El mío también " respondió Aoshi.  
  
[ Ay dios... que gane mi Aoshi- sama] " Vamos Aoshi!! Tú puedes!!. - le gritó la chica.  
------------------------CONTINUARÀ------------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Lamento mucho la tardanza, posiblemente ustedes quieran aniquilarme y hacerme trocitos de Jocky_Misao para después, arrojarme a los leones, Porque nuevamente este capítulo fue muy corto. ¿ cierto??. No se preocupen ya está por terminar esta tortura de fic, falta menos que antes. ^^x . Para aquel que no entienda, les recordaré que " Cicatrices Imborrables" es la primera parte de todo este embrollo, y que todo lo que confesó Neko tiene que ver con el fic antecesor.  
  
¡Pues esta autora planea una huelga si no le dejan màs mensajes!.  
  
Si ven un botoncito moradito, apriétalo y déjame un mensaje.  
No sean malos, snif snif.  
  
¡!Gracias a Vanny, mi sister Nia y todo aquel que se tomó la molestia de leerlo!!.  
Matta ne!! , hasta una próxima lectura. ^^ x-  
  
JoCkY_MiSaO.  
  
( la mejor amiga de Neko) 


	10. Busquedas

Capítulo X: Búsqueda.  
El Kenshin-gumi junto a Saito salieron tras la pista de los chicos, luego de que un policía llegara con el supuesto paradero de sus amigos. El detective los hizo subirse a un furgón policial verde con blanco, que los transportaba a diversos puntos de la ciudad para recolectar màs información.  
  
" Sabemos que los asesinos poseen una bodega en su casa" - masculló Saito.  
  
" OH.. Que gran pista. Hay cientos de casas con esas características, genio." Refunfuño Sanosuke.  
  
El Lobo lo quedó mirando con sus ojos dorados llenos de furia, todos notaron que el ambiente se había puesto muy denso y para evitar conflictos, Megumi intervino.  
  
" Tranquilo cariño, no sacas nada con alterarte" le susurró mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
" No creo que estén tan mal" apoyo el intento de apaciguar ánimos Kao.  
  
"¿ Porque dices eso?" preguntó Sanosuke  
  
" Quizás sea porque los chicos andaban portando sus armas" añadió Kenshin.  
  
El conductor frenó bruscamente provocando que todos se quedaran callados, un hombre se cruzó en medio del camino agitando ambos brazos, siendo el motivo de la sorpresiva detención.  
  
" Ayúdenme" gritaba desaforado.  
  
" Me robaron mi auto y golpearon a mi señora" - contestó angustiado el hombre.  
  
" Tenemos que ayudarlos" clamó Kao.  
  
¿" ¿Y qué haremos con Misao y Aoshi?- dijo Sano.  
  
" Se las arreglarán. Debo atender a la mujer y demostrar que soy la mejor doctora hohoho" dijo Megumi con sus orejas de zorro.  
  
" Hai, no tenemos elección" suspiró Kenshin.  
  
" Olvidan que el que manda soy YO" - albo Saito. Unas miradas asesinas le respondieron, el lobo tragó saliva y añadió: " muy bien súbase y enseñenos el camino".  
  
El vehículo tomó la autopista que iba al lado poniente de Kyoto, cerca de los muelles y embarcaderos de la ciudad, sólo que existía un detalle desconocido por los tripulantes: Aoshi y Misao se encontraban en el lado septentrional de la ciudad. En el barrio industrial.  
  
Al llegar al lugar vieron a una mujer tendida en el pavimento en compañía de sus 3 hijos que la estaban cuidando, ella tenia una cortada en el muslo y varios moretones.  
  
" ¿ Hace cuanto sucedió? " Preguntó el policía.  
  
" Unos 15 minutos" le contestó uno de los niños.  
  
" Yo la atenderé" dijo la doctora " sano llama a una ambulancia por cualquier cosa" - en cosa de minutos Megumi la estaba cuidando y desinfectando la herida.  
  
20 minutos después llegaron los paramédicos quienes se llevaron al hombre y a su familia al hospital para luego despacharlos a su hogar.  
  
" Gomen, ya se nos hizo tarde. Súbanse al auto para continuar en lo que estábamos" gruño el Lobo.  
  
Sin embargo la suerte no los quiso acompañar en esta aventura y no andaba de su parte. * Splat!!!* una inmensa columna de humo gris salìa del capot del furgón.  
  
" Sugoi ( genial)" exclamó sarcásticamente Sano.  
  
" Ya tratemos de arreglarlo mejor" sugirió Ken.  
  
Los hombres se arremangaron las mangas de sus camisas y/ o poleras dispuestos a oficiar de mecánicos, cuando una voz femenina los detuvo.  
  
" Sería mucho màs rápido y productivo si llaman a una grúa" opinó pragmáticamente Megumi mientras se arreglaba su cabello.  
  
" Hai. Porque al menos Ken y Sano no saben mucho de automóviles" apoyó Kao.  
  
" Pero Koibitos... " protestaron los 2 aludidos.  
  
" Nada de peros" se mantuvieron firmes las mujeres.  
  
" O.k. Si con esto no veo un round entre novios, eso haré" dijo Saito muy fastidiado. " Aquí el móvil 1 solicita una grúa por favor". - se escuchaba mientras se comunicaba vía radio con la central del cuartel de policías.  
  
----------------------------------continuará-------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Este capítulo es sólo de relleno y por ende aparte de corto salió algo malo y sin sentido. No se preocupen les debo aún el resto de la pelea de Aoshi y Takeda.  
  
Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron mensajes, ya llegué a los 20. Pero no por eso dejarán de escribirme. Vamos yo quiero su apoyo!!!!!!!.....  
  
Prometo actualizar lo màs rápido posible!!!.  
  
YO KERER MÀS REWIEVS!!!!  
  
Jocky_Misao 


	11. el ultimo golpe

Disclaimer: estos lindos personajes no son míos!! Snif, snif. Disfruten.  
  
Lamento la demora!!....  
Capítulo XI: " El último round"  
" este será mi último golpe" - le advirtió Takeda maléficamente  
  
" El mío también" - contestó Aoshi con la voz màs helada que nunca y una mirada desafiante.  
  
[ No puedo ver esto] - pensó Misao, cerrando sus atemorizados ojos fuertemente para no presenciar los minutos finales de la pelea. La respiración de la chica era agitada, nerviosa, ansiosa y rápida, la sangre corría por sus venas a mil por hora, el corazón le palpitaba con mucha fuerza. Aoshi sentía su sangre fría corriendo por las venas trataba de estar tranquilo en los instantes de la pelea inicial, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en la pelea, pero su corazón estaba concentrado en Misao, aunque no lo demostraba en la pelea, su voz y mirada reflejaban la ira que tenía hacia Takeda. Neko sentía un malvado placer en su alma, el olor de su propia sangre lo excitaba para atacar despiadadamente a Shinomori, la venganza lo motivaba a terminar sus fechorías. [ Si lo mato me queda la chica para divertirme de lo lindo .. Huyuya] - pensaba divertido.  
  
Un golpe de katana rápido y despiadado golpeó a Aoshi, la hoja helada de la espada se tiñó de rojo mientras penetraba en la piel del ninja, tomando la tibieza de la sangre para calentar el filo de la katana. La herida de Aoshi tenía la forma de un gusano y de esta la sangre manaba profusamente.  
  
Aoshi se cubrió del ataque sujetando con el brazo derecho su kodachi, usándola de manera de escudo, sabía que la protección no le iba a durar mucho y que esto era en vano.  
  
[ kuso... no tengo otra alternativa] - "kuso!!" - murmuró  
  
¿ Que pasa baka? ¿ Tienes miedo?- le preguntó Neko molestándolo.  
  
" No podría tenerlo de una basura como tú"- " kodachi nyu!!" Gritó Aoshi.  
  
con un movimiento demasiado rápido para el ojo de Takeda, descolocó al contrincante usando su única kodachi apareció frente a él y de un sólo golpe le quebró la katana haciéndola saltar en mil pedazos.  
  
Aprovechó la sorpresa de Neko para clavarle su arma en el estómago profundamente. El grito de dolor del malo sonó mil veces en el lugar, el eco los repetía constantemente. Misao abrió los ojos encontrándolo arrodillado en el piso y con sus manos cubriendo la herida en el abdomen tratando de controlar la hemorragia.  
  
El ninja aún empuñaba su arma, mientras se inclinaba para recoger la otra, todo eso con suma tranquilidad. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, había alguien que aún no se rendía. Esperó pacientemente a que Aoshi se levantara del piso y bajara la guardia, Neko sacó una pequeña pistola de su pierna, era una arma plateada y brillante, no emitió ruido alguno al seleccionar a Aoshi como blanco.  
  
Una asustada voz femenina gritó: " ¡! Cuidado Aoshi!!!.. Tiene un arma!!". Alertado por la alarma de su novia, subió la daga dejándola en posición de defensa.  
  
***********************************! Bang!************************** Fue lo único que se oyó en esos instantes, lo que siguió después fue el silencio nervioso de la bodega. Misao miró desconcertada el ring de pelea, sus ojos verdes reflejaban la desesperación como un vil espejo.  
  
Takeda en cambio sostenía con la mano izquierda la pistola aún humeante y fragante del olor a pólvora. En su cara se surcaba una sonrisa siniestra, su rostro rojo por la diversión del sufrimiento, sus ojos grandes y abiertos por la excitación del disparo.  
  
" Shinomori, estás muerto.. Acabé contigo"- exclamó triunfante con la adrenalina al 100% corriendo por su cuerpo.  
  
" No lo creo"-Aoshi. Apareció desde una de las vigas de la bodega, en un salto de 360 grados se colocó tras Neko, él asesino giro rápidamente la cabeza para verlo  
  
" ¿ Què demonios? " Dijo mirándolo fijamente, su cuello se encontró con el frió acero de la kodachi de Aoshi.  
  
El ninja retiró el arma del cuello y como respuesta a la pregunta de Neko, lo empujó hacia el centro del ring de batalla, guiándolo hasta una pared de piedra luchaba por zafarse de Aoshi sin conseguirlo. El ninja lo tiró al piso pesadamente.  
  
" ¿ Te rindes?" - inquirió Shinomori en un tono congelante.  
  
" No"- contestó tratando de patearlo en las piernas, Aoshi furioso lo golpeó en la cara aturdiéndolo.  
  
" Aoshi-sama suélteme" clamó Misao angustiada, tenia miedo de que su hombre matara al infeliz en cualquier momento.  
  
El ninja se dirigió hacia ella y dulcemente le cortó las cuerdas que la encadenaban al pilar, Misao lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba cobijada en el cuerpo de Aoshi.  
  
" tranquila por fin acabó todo"  
  
" mis hermanas descansarán tranquilas"  
  
" Hai, ya vengué la muerte de mi abuelo"  
  
" ¿ Qué hacemos ahora Aoshi?  
  
" llamemos a ese policía loco"  
  
" yoshi koishii" - Misao buscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con el teléfono y discar el número de Saito.  
Lamento mucho la demora de la actualización, fue por motivos ajenos a los deseos de publicarlo. ¡!!Culpemos a la Universidad!!!.  
  
Veo que llegué a los 21 mensajes ¡ que emoción!. No se olviden de poner su comentario apretando el lindo botón morado que hay al pie de la pagina.  
  
Mis disculpas si este capítulo me quedó corto, bueno aún me falta por subir el epílogo y no hay màs historia.  
  
Onegai resistan lo malo de seguir esperando.. por fis..  
  
¿ Qué les pareció la pelea de Aoshi y Neko?? .  
  
Gracias Vanny e Hibari por el apoyo y los mensajes, así como todo aquel que leyó esta actualización.  
  
Nos vemos cuando menos lo esperen  
  
Matta ne!!!  
  
^^ x JoCkY_mIsAo ^^ x 


	12. epilogo

  


  


Disclaimer:

  


Lamento la tardanza por subir el ùltimo capitulo de mi fic, me da tanta tristeza porque es cerrar uno de los fics que mas tiempo y placer me dieron. No los aburro mas y les dejo el epilogo de Vendetta.

  


  


Epilogo:

  


Luego de un par de meses todo habìa vuelto a la normalidad ( por asì decirlo), aunque aùn perduraba el fantasma de aquellos dos homicidas en serie a pesar de que Nabiki estaba muerta y Neko encerrado en un manicomnio, junto a una larga condena.

Los amigos de Misao y Aoshi se fueron unos dìas a Tokio para dejar tranquilos a la pareja. Como Sano habìa dicho: " ellos necesitan paz" y todos le obedecieron por raro que sonara.

  


Saito habia ido a visitar a la pareja en el Aoiya tomando tè las tres personas junto a un cigarrillo por parte del policia se enteraron los novios que Neko tenìa un serio transtornos mentales acompañados de pesadillas en las cuales salìan Aoshi, Misao y Nabiki riendose de èl, el pobre infeliz habia acabado con su vida de una manera bastante cruel, fue hallado por los enfermeros con un cuchillo de cocina clavado en su estomago ( n/a: el harakiri en los tiempos modernos).

  


" Pobre que descanse en paz"- comento Misao.

  


" Hai"- murmuro Aoshi.

  


" Bueno tortolitos nos vemos y tengan cuidado"- dijo Saito cerrando la puerta tras èl.

  


" Por fin este capitulo ya se ha cerrado"- le dijo Misao dulcemente a su novio.

  


" Tomo mucho tiempo. Koishii tenemos algo pendiente" - contestò Aoshi besandole el cuello.

  


" Esperame".

  


  


  


********3 horas despues:*********

  


" estas lista?- gritò Aoshi- " es hora de irnos".

  


" hai" se escucho junto a unos brincos provenientes de las escaleras, Misao llevaba puesto un vestido negro hasta la rodilla con el pelo recogido en un sencillo moño y dos mechas que caian sobre su cara.

" wow!! te ves preciosa!" - dijo Aoshi abranzandola fuertemente.

  


" tu tambien koibito" - le contesto la chica mirandolo. Aoshi llevaba puesto unos pantalones de tela negra, una camisa un tanto mas clara que los pantalones el cuello de esta desabrochado; corbata negra y una chaqueta negra tambien. ( n/a : kawaii!! =^.^= ).

  


" nos vamos"- dijo èl cogiendola de la mano.

  


"hai"- dijo ella colgando un cartel que decia " cerrado" en la puerta principal.

  


El joven le cediò un casco de rojo a la chica, el se coloco uno negro y se subieron a la moto.

Luego de 20 minutos de travesìa se estacionaron en un tranquilo lugar lleno de arboles.

  


Tomados de las manos caminaron hasta detenerse frente a unas lapidas de loza blanca, la del medio y la derecha estaban llenas de fragantes margaritas, violetas y rosas blancas.

  


La de la derecha en cambio poseìa pequeñas azucenas y jazmines.

  


" Omasu-chan, Okon -chan las quiero mucho, las extraño pero ahora soy feliz junto a mi Aoshi sama como ustedes deseaban. Las tendre presente por siempre en mi corazon hermanitas"- dijo Misao con unas lagrimas corriendo por su cara.

  


Aoshi contemplaba la otra tumba que era de Okina. 

  


  


" Abuelo espero que estes orgulloso de mì trate de vengarte, gracias por haberme cuidado tantos años, te extrañare. Espero que te encuentres muy bien junto a Okon y Omasu en el cielo. Se que estas feliz de que este con la persona que mas amo, Misao, Sayonara abuelo".

  


Los novios entrelazaron sus manos en una señal de duelo y amor, la chica lo beso en la mejilla, mientras observaban la puesta de sol en el cielo, una tenue luz iluminaba las lapidas.

  


" Koishii por fin todo esta en calma" - susurrò Aoshi.

  


" I shiteru Koishii".

  


" I shiteru Misao".

  


Frente a las tumbas de sus familiares sellaron su compromiso dulcemente.

  


" misao ¿ te casarias conmigo?"

  


" claro que si!"

  


  


**********Fin/Owari*************

  


Jocky:

  


Por fin termine mi historia espero que les haya gustado, lamento haberme demorado tanto, realmente me entusiasme con mi nuevo fic. Pero Vendetta es mi fic regalon.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes , sin ustedes no habria sido lo mismo, ARIGATO!!

  


Vanny: lo prometido es deuda espero que te haya gustado este epilogo que subi, muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes!!. Chilenita!!

  


Misao Futura de Shinomori: muchas gracias por tus mensajes de animo y apoyo espero de corazon que el final haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos.

  


Hibari: los malos nunca ganan, aunque si me quedo corto el capitulo anterior, pero mi mente no puede ingeniar peleas mas largas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

  


Y por fin se acabò! Un besito grande a todos los que leyeron este fic y me enviaron mensajes, a los que se tomaron el tiempo de disfrutar mi historia. Muchas gracias.

  


Bonus Track:

  


Kami sama: señor Dios.

  


Nee-chan: hermanita.

  


Usagi: conejo.

  


Neko: gato.

  


Sama: honorifico seria algo como Sr.

  


Koishii: amada/amado

  


Ohayo: buenos dias

  


Watashi ha: yo me llamo.

  


Onegai: por favor

  


I shiteru: yo te amo.

  


Kawaii: lindo. ( n/a: como Aoshi.)

  


Owari: fin.

  


Gomen: perdon

  


No man tai: no hay problema.

  


Arigato/domo arigato: gracias, muchas gracias.

  


Baka: tonto.

  


Anata: querido/querida.

  


Iie: no.

  


Hai: si.

  


Nani: ¿que?

  


  


Yoshi: Ok.

  


Sugoi: genial.

  


Kuso: mierda.

  


  


Nos leemos pronto!! ya lo saben, dejenme rewievs por favor. Ayudenme a llegar a los 30!! onegai.

Es cosa de hacer click en el botoncito de alli abajo. ¿ ok?.

  


Matta ne!!

  


Jocky_misao

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
